


target, aim, shoot [m] — TWENTY THREE.

by neogguk



Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [25]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Protective Lee Taeyong, rich au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogguk/pseuds/neogguk
Summary: you thought tonight would be a getaway, but it ends up being a distraction.↳ pairings: jaehyun x reader, taeyong x reader | spy!au, university!au





	target, aim, shoot [m] — TWENTY THREE.

**Author's Note:**

> in this chapter - ↳ warnings: mentions of alcohol, guns, knives and blood
> 
> along the way of the series - ↳ warnings: blood, knives/guns, catcalling, drug and alcohol mention, explicit content/smut, cheating
> 
> if u have any questions, please dont hesitate to drop me an ask/message on the inbox or dm me on my twitter @NEOCITYGGUK !!! i'd be happy to answer anything ur curious about :))))))))

"He's not here. We've checked every location."

"Are you serious?" Taeyong replied to Jeno through the comms. You tug down on your black dress, listening to Taeyong. Sighing, thinking to yourself that you dolled up for absolutely nothing. Taeyong continues to talk with Jeno over the comms and a bartender with a tray full of drinks offered you one and you politely take it, sipping it happily.

"I even checked with Doyoung—no signs of him here yet."

"Yeah. Okay." Taeyong breathily spoke. You rub your arm awkwardly, the air conditioning making you feel cold. You only listen to Yuta, Jeno and Taeyong conversing with each other, supposedly the man with a black briefcase not turning up with something deadly. A part of you feels glad you don't have to deal with dying today, but you're only left confused when Taeyong sighs. "No, it's fine. Just work on his location and we'll stay." It required you to partner up with Taeyong, some members scattered around the venue on the lookout.

When no one is talking over the comms, Taeyong turns to you. "You can head back to headquarters if you need. We have backup coming in a bit anyway." 

"Don't be stupid," You scoffed, "Of course I'll stay. I'm not busy for the rest of the night anyway." Taeyong adjusts his suit and you take a deep breath. He thanks you and rubs the back of his neck.

"Are you cold?" Taeyong notices the goosebumps forming on your skin. In an instant, he takes his black blazer off and places it around your shoulders. Your cheeks heat up when his fingertips ghost against your bare back, "Thanks," You said, and he gave you a small smile.

You feel a bit more comfortable around Taeyong. You're glad he doesn't bring your relationship with him up, regardless of the words you two had exchanged last weekend. His feelings get in the way as he's reluctant to start a conversation with you sometimes, mostly about plans, your lectures at university and work. He still loves you, and you still manage to make him stutter on his words on a mission even though you tell him you've already worn that dress. You prompted a small conversation with him while you walk away from the entrance, your hands gripping your clutch as you hope the outline of your gun doesn't show. You didn't need the broad security men after you.

"You're not nervous this time," Taeyong says jokingly as he intertwines his hands with yours, walking away from the big crowds. "I think I might be more nervous than you." 

You flush red, feeling the rings on his fingers. "I don't want to fail you today."

"You never do." He says quietly. "Like I said, you can back out if you want. Some of them are near us anyway."

"No, it's fine, don't worry," You respond. "Hey, I'll be right back. I caught a lady with some prawn crackers." Taeyong grins at you and lets your hand go, eyes stuck on you while you try and find where the prawn crackers are.

-

"Are you having fun?"

"Endless counts of specialties and prawn crackers. It's the best day." Seulgi's laugh makes you smile. You play with the end of your dress, sitting at the bar by yourself while waiting for Taeyong to get back. You grip the glass in your hands and wait for a bartender to offer you more. You decide to call Seulgi out of boredom, as she told you about her picnic date with Kihyun earlier. You made sure the comms were off and you relied on anyone to text you if there was something wrong. "I'm glad you're happy, Seulgs."

"Y/N, don't be like that," You can see the pout on her lips as you tell her that. "You'll be happy soon, okay? C'mon, I bet you look hot. No wonder that guy with the briefcase didn't turn up."

You chuckle. "Nah. I'm sure he just wasn't bothered to completely blow up the event today."

"Is anyone cute there?"

"Have no idea. They're all just wearing expensive suits," You lick your lips, thanking the bartender for filling up your glass with whatever liquor you desired in that moment. Taeyong's purple hair peeks through the crowd and you sit up, his blazer sat on your lap. "Besides, I think it's a bit too late to look out for someone. I'm on a mission, Seulgs."

"You're no fun," Seulgi teasingly says. "Hold on, Kihyun's calling me. Have fun alright and be safe! Come back to the dorm with no injuries."

You smile. "Yeah yeah. I'll call you once I'm near."

You hang up.

"You good?" Taeyong questions, sitting next to you. You nod and tuck your phone away in your clutch. He orders a beer and you pass it to him, biting your lower lip. "Yeah. You?" His shoulders relax when you look at him directly in the eye. "No updates from Jeno." You nodded at Taeyong.

"When do they start the announcements?"

"Should be in fifteen minutes. I'll go ahead and save us seats if you want." Taeyong checks his watch.

"I'll go with you. Let me order another specialty and I'll be right there." Taeyong chuckles at you, "Alright." 

* * *

The moonlight reflects onto the marble floor and you look down in awe. Taeyong seems to have disappeared from your side, "Agent 95 on call, location set up." Your brows furrowed as you looked around. Your eyes widened when you squint to get a better view of the figure. _What the hell was Jaehyun doing here? _You reach for your phone and text Jeno. _do a favour, is jaehyun's name on the guest list?_

In a few minutes, he responds. _yup, just looked. why?_

**You:** nothing. just curious, see u later !

Your heartbeat sped up when you spot Jaehyun walking closer to where you are. You shivered as you stood next to the table full of cupcakes. Everybody around you chats with each other and you stand by yourself, wondering where Taeyong was. He wasn't on the second floor or the balconies, his purple hair would have surely stood out. You wipe your clammy hands on your dress when you hear the familiar voice. "What flavour—"

"Y/N?"

His gaze on you makes you bite your inner lip harshly. "Y/N, w-what are you doing here?" Jaehyun swallows at your dress. _Fuck. What the hell is happening._ You thought.

"I.." Your eyes widen when you see a black briefcase. Shoving Jaehyun's shoulder to the side, ignoring his calls after you, you mumble. "Ground floor. He's here. Backup needed."

"On it."

You look around quickly and follow the man silently, sending urgent texts to Jeno. "Agent 8, we've got him. Secure the entrance." Mark's voice spoke.

"Y/N!" Panic flows through your blood as you hear Jaehyun's voice. He runs after you before you could head down the stairs, "What the fuck?" You turn around and your eyes were dark as you looked at him. No one seemed to be in the corner the two of you stopped at, and you desperately tried shoving the pistol in your clutch. "Y/N, don't ignore me."

"Fuck off. You've been doing the same thing for weeks." You spat.

"You have a gun in your bag, what the hell is going on?"

"None of your business." _Fuck_. You were screwed. You try and escape, but he grips your wrists, "Jaehyun, let go of me, I need to leave."

"No you don't, how about you explain why the fuck a gun is in your purse?" Jaehyun's desperate for answers at this point. "What have you been hiding for me?"

"Nothing!" You yelled, "Jaehyun, for—"

"Look, I'm sorry for ignoring you, I'm a dick, but please Y/N, what the hell is a weapon doing in your bag? I thought you trusted me—"

"This isn't a good time to talk. I need to go."

He loosens his grip and lets you go as he watches you walk down the stairs. You looked back at him one more time before speaking into the comms, "Agent 8 on call, entrance secured."

* * *

"Well, if he doesn't think of you as a murderer then..."

"I can't even tell him I work with Taeyong, Seulgi," You mumble, throwing on whatever shirt you picked out. "How am I supposed to face him tomorrow at lecture? He's just going to question me."

"Tell him."

"I can't." You mutter, "I wouldn't do Taeyong like that."

"I know.. But you don't need to give him who you work with, and what you really are. You could just say you're part of some gang."

"That's even worse." You laugh at her suggestion. "I.. I just hope he avoids me and thinks I'm a murderer so we don't have to talk ever again." You lay back on your bed. The thought of Jaehyun poisoned your mind. The fear in his eyes when he saw you holding the pistol, his shocked tone when he tried to get answers from you. You avoid his wandering eyes when you pass by him or see him on the other side of the lecture hall. You can tell he's attempting somehow, texting you and casually greeting you like nothing happened.

As if on cue, Jaehyun sends you a text. Seulgi notices your furrowed eyebrows as you squint to read his text.

**Jae:** can we meet up for dinner? i know a place 

**Jae:** you don't have to, but i think... we should talk

"Go. You should talk. You don't have to betray Taeyong, but I mean, give him some insight on what you do. Whether you lie, it's your choice."

You jump when Seulgi sits down next to you, her eyes off your phone when you pout at her. 

"I think you should, Y/N. It's been a while."

Your fingers begin to type.

**You:** what time?

It seemed like it was now or never.

-

"Hi." You tucked your hair behind your ear anxiously as Jaehyun sat down opposite you, the waitress placing your drinks and starters down. Jaehyun must have reserved a place and ordered already, it was how it always was with him. Jaehyun gave you a small smile and pointed to the food, "I only got appetisers, unless—"

"No, this is fine, yeah, great." You nodded, sipping your water.

"It's been a while since we've.. sat down and talked," He said cooly, and you nodded in response. Jaehyun seemed so relaxed and it annoyed you. You twiddled your thumbs, bounced your leg up and down, hating how he was attempting eye contact. However, Jaehyun put his hand on top of yours. "There's no need to be nervous."

"I just.. I don't understand how you could.. still want to be around me." It was the truth.

"I want to believe your truth, that's why. Give you the benefit of the doubt." Jaehyun swallowed his words. "I just.. I think I still don't know anything about you. And I thought.. I thought we were great, and I don't want to waste that."

You nodded, leaning back in your seat. "Just ask ahead, Jaehyun." A breathy chuckle fell from his lips.

"Alright. What the fuck happened that night?" Jaehyun mumbled, cautious if anyone could hear. "Is there.. something I should know? Are you safe? Because Y/N, weapons were strictly prohibited that night. How did you get in? Is anyone after you?"

"No, no one is after me," You said. "I am safe, Jaehyun."

"Safe?" _Fucking unbelievable_, he thought. "Y/N, just tell me if you're a criminal, or whatever—"

"It's more than that. I'm not in a gang, I'm not a murderer, I have nothing to do with being a criminal," You hoped after this ends he would completely forget about it.

"Are you trying to kill me—"

"No! I would never, Jaehyun," You shift in your seat, clearing your throat after almost yelling at him, "I'm not trying to kill anybody. I just... Um.." You were running out of words to say. "No one was after me but I was just um, trying to make sure no one got hurt."

"Why can't you tell me the truth?"

"I am! I can't tell anyone about what I do, I did have to protect the entire venue of hundreds so none of you would fucking die otherwise your deaths are on me." You gritted your teeth. "Fuck— I'm sorry, I.. Look, what matters is that you know I can handle a gun." Jaehyun's jaw dropped.

"Y/N—"

"I shouldn't have snapped—" Your phone rang and you snatch it from the table before Jaehyun could see.

**[1 MISSED CALL FROM TY]**

"I'm sorry." You breathed. "I didn't mean to freak you out but please don't tell anybody." You begged, "I worked my ass off to get into SM and I don't want anybody seeing me with a gun. So please," You sighed.

"My lips are zipped," Jaehyun bit his lip. "I swear." He added when you glared, his hands flying up in defence.

"Good." You mumbled. "It's settled."

"Y/N?"

"What now?" You responded, folding your arms. He leaned closer, smirking.

"How about you show me what you do?"

-

You know Jaehyun has attempted to make you more comfortable around him, encouraging you to talk about your secret job without telling him anything explicit. You still have to pause and think about what you would say, but you still found yourself acting like a high school girl with a crush when he would smile widely or when his skin came in contact with yours. He urged you to go on and you appreciated that. 

"No one has checked your apartment?"

"No," You sigh, "I hide the load good and hidden away, so no one could see them. I think I'll be in trouble and my reasoning would be stupid." You zip the bag and place clothes on top, hiding it in the back of your closet. Jaehyun leans against and watches you, "But you're protecting people, right?"

"Well, yeah. They still could take it wrong."

"You're interesting, you know that?" You huff hair out of your face, a smirking Jaehyun tilting his head. "How 'bout I take you to a shooting range date?"

"You're kidding."

"You used to be so lovey dovey with me, what happened?" You elbowed him and freeze when his arms sneak around your waist. "You free at tomorrow afternoon?"

"Y-Yeah." You said breathily, tugging at his collar.

"Good." Jaehyun nodded. "I find it kind of hot that—"

"Screw you, Jaehyun," You rolled your eyes, pulling away from his grasp and he gasps dramatically, "I think you're better off asking me questions."

He smiles and his face drops. "I-I'm still sorry."

"Yeah. Me too." You murmured, sitting down on your bed. "I'm more sorry than you should be."

"Hey, don't," He sat down next to you, rubbing your thigh, "It's all over now." He cups your chin and you blush once he makes you face him. "I love you."

"I love you too." You spoke quietly, leaning over to kiss his jaw.

* * *

"You seem to be in a rush."

You turn around after putting your coat, surprised at Taeyong's presence. "I-Um, yeah. I have to talk to Irene... She thought I could go home to talk, if that's fine." You blinked. "J-Jungwoo's finishing the report, though."

"Right. Okay." Taeyong nodded, "Really early, though."

"Sorry. I just, I thought it'd be about.. my family or something," You said quietly, "Sorry, Taeyong. Just email me anything I have to do tonight and I promise I'll get it to you soon." Grabbing your car keys, you flew past Taeyong and drove to the shooting range address Jaehyun sent you not too long ago. Soon, your car journey ends when you see Jaehyun standing outside the entrance.

"Hey beautiful." He smiles, "You alright?"

"Mhm. I called off an early shift for this," You give him a small smile. "You better make it worth it."

"Yes ma'am," He salutes and you shove him, "Is that your work outfit?"

"For gun training, yeah," You nodded, your hands pointing up and down to your all black attire. "I change into something more formal."

He nods. "You look—" Before he could compliment you and make you blush, you put your hand over his mouth. "Come on Jaehyun." You chuckled as he rolled his eyes, following you.

Shortly, once you're both positioned, he steps back to watch you. Your fingers press the trigger and the bullet passes through the board. You felt yourself flinch, still not to used to hearing the sound. "Just like that." You take off the safety glasses and hand them to Jaehyun.

"At least let me tell you that might have been the hottest thing I've ever seen you do."

"I'm not going to agree because your ego is already big," You said, biting your lip while smiling. "Are you nervous?" You teased.

"Of course not," Jaehyun shook his head. "I've just never handled a gun. I never thought you do this kind of thing."

"People are full of surprises," You shrug casually as his arms are out, gripping the pistol tightly. You clap for him when the bullet eventually destroys the board, "You did great, Jaehyun."

"Not as good as you."

"Gross."

"You love me." Jaehyun pinched your cheek, "They also said we could head outside too. Field shooting outside."

You nodded, your arms finding their way to link with his. "After today I'm sure you'll be an expert." You patted his shoulder and he smiled down at you.

-

"Did you have fun?"

"I did." You nodded, putting another fork full of noodles into your mouth. You decided to call Irene and catch up with her, congratulating her in advance when she launches her new collection tomorrow. You told her about your small date with Jaehyun and how you felt, "It was kind of hard not to tell him who I'm working for, you know."

"Oh damn, yeah," She sighed, "He's a good guy, isn't he?"

"W-Well... I.. He's had a lot of patience with me and I really appreciate him for that."

"God, just ask him out already. Your eyes literally lit up when I told you that. I don't see why you're not taking the chance." Irene responded. "I know that.. Stuff has been rough, but you gotta realise you need the good in you, Y/N. Jaehyun makes you happy and you know that. You don't need the world waiting on your happiness."

"I know."

"Good. That's all that matters. Seriously—if the next time you're calling me and Jaehyun isn't your boyfriend, we'll have problems."

"Irene!"

"I'll be right back. Manager is calling me. It must be late there, so sleep well alright?"

"Thank you," You smile, "I'll call you tomorrow?"

"If Jaehyun is your boyfriend by then!"

Your phone went off and you blink at the text.

**TY:** did you tell jaehyun everything?


End file.
